Pajama Drive
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Len, sahabat Rin dari kecil mengajak gadis yang hendak beranjak tidur ini kencan di tengah malam!/"Hey, tuan Kagamine! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam! Mau apa kau mengajak anak orang apalagi gadis cantik sepertiku keluar pada jam segini? Kau ini gila atau apa?"/"Apakah kau pernah berpikir atau membayangkan saja kalau kita... Berpacaran?"/Oneshoot/LenxRin/NOT INCEST!.


Hajimemashite! Ayako Daisuke desu yo! (^O^)/ Penulis baru dalam dunia fanfiction. Kalian boleh panggil aku Ay-chan.

Oke, FF pertama di akun yang pertama dan di pengalaman pertama, Ay-chan pake Vocaloid, nih. Baru nge fans, sih. Dan dah banyak keliling-keliling nyariin FF LenxRin. Ternyata lebih banyak dari yang kuduga :3 Huehehe.

Yosh! Jangan banyak bacot #plak kita langsung aja, ya.

Disclaimer : Ay-chan gak punya Vocaloid :3 dan gak punya hak milik lagu Pajama Drive dari AKB48. But, this story really from my crazy brain, yeah! o)/

Rated : Masih T tenang aja. Ay-chan belom berani mau bikin rated M

Warning : OOC, Typo, Abalness, Gajeness, bla bla bla

Happy Reading ^^/

Pajama Drive

Belajar sudah. Makan malam sudah. Cuci muka, tangan, kaki, serta menggosok gigi juga sudah. Okay! Oh, nice dream, I'm coming!

Aku Rin Kagamine, salam kenal! Aku hanya gadis kelas 1 SMA biasa yang hendak beranjak tidur.

Malam makin larut. Jam weker berbentuk jeruk kesukaan sekaligus kesayanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 pm. Otou-san dan Okaa-san ku mungkin sudah tidur. Dengar saja dengkuran Otou-san di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai bawah. Masih bisa ku dengar dengan jelas. Huft.. Dasar orang tua.

Susu coklat hangatku tinggal seperempat gelas. Tapi aku belum juga mengantuk. Padahal aku sudah berbaring di kasur yang empuk dan selimut yang hangat. Tapi tetap saja tidak mempan. Sepertinya aku kena insomnia.

Kretek!

Aku menoleh kaget ke arah jendela kamarku yang tertutup gorden. Sepertinya, ada yang mengetuk kacanya.

Kretek! Kretek!

Suara itu masih ada! Bahkan semakin banyak. Aku memeluk gulingku kuat-kuat, mengeratkan selimutku dan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Ku rasakan tubuhku merinding.

"Apa itu hantu?" gumamku seraya membuka sebelah mataku.

"Rin!"

"Kyaa!" teriakku dengan suara tertahan. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik selimut. Ada yang memanggil namaku! Sekali lagi kutekan kan, ada yang memanggil namaku! Siapa itu yang memanggil namaku di tengah malam seperti ini? Suaranya sangat pelan. Atau jangan-jangan...

Aku ingat Miku, sahabatku pernah berkata tentang sesuatu yang berbau hantu. Ia berkata bahwa jika ada yang memanggil namamu disaat kau sendirian di tengah malam dengan suara keras, itu adalah hantu yang letaknya jauh darimu. Tapi, bila suaranya kecil? Kau tau sendiri, kan?

Kami-sama! Tolong aku! Aku sangat sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan hantu.

Tiba-tiba di handphone ku masuk satu buah e-mail. Dan orang yang namanya terdapat di display handphone ku ini lebih buruk dari hantu. Dia Len. Len Kagamine. Mau apa dia mengirim e-mail malam-malam begini?

 _'_ _Hey, Orange freak! Cepat ke balkon kamarmu! Aku dari tadi menunggu di luar!'_

Hee, ternyata yang di luar itu adalah Len. Len Kagamine adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Nama keluarga kami sama entah bagaimana jalan ceritanya. Orang tua kami adalah teman satu kampus dulunya dan sampai sekarang masih bersama-sama karena bertetangga.

Dan mereka berencana menjodohkan kami berdua nantinya. Dasar orang tua! Seenaknya aja ngomong!

Memang, sih. Menurut banyak teman, kami akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok jika berpacaran. Mereka bilang fisik kami yang bagai pinang di belah dua itu merupakan salah satu faktornya dan faktor lain adalah nama keluarga kami yang sama. Apanya? Walaupun kami ini memang lengket layaknya perangko dan amplopnya, kami hanya sahabat dari kecil, kok. Apalagi Len itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanyaku berbisik. Takut ketahuan Otou-san. Aku sekarang sedang berada di balkon kamarku yang agak kotor karena lemparan kerikil kecil yang di lempar Len ke arah kaca jendelaku tadi.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" jawabnya. Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Apa seorang Len Kagamine ini sudah gila?

"Hey, tuan Kagamine! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam! Mau apa kau mengajak anak orang apalagi gadis cantik sepertiku keluar pada jam segini? Kau ini gila atau apa?"

Len memutarkan bola matanya yang beriris sama sepertiku. "Kau tidak cantik sama sekali, dada rata. Cepatlah turun! Nanti keburu pagi!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dada rata, Shota maniak pisang! Dan lancar sekali mulutmu berbicara. Kau pikir pantas seorang gadis dan pemuda –apalagi shota berduaan tengah malam begini? Apalagi tidak jelas mau pergi kemana!" balasku sewot. Tapi aku benar, kan?

"Aku tidak shota! Dan oh ya, aku baru menyadari kalau kau ini seorang gadis remaja" sinisnya. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Dia ini menyebalkan dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang saat berdebat dengannya. Aku pun menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu" kataku sambil berbalik ke arah kamar. Baru maju selangkah, Len menahanku.

"Terlalu lama kalau hanya ingin mengganti baju! Cepat turun!"

Apa yang terjadi pada Len? Apa dia baru meminum habis sake nya Meiko-senpai sehingga dia bisa gila seperti ini? Aku yang memakai piyama dengan motif jeruk kesukaanku ini di ajak jalan-jalan? Ya jelas aku malu! Apalagi kalau misalnya –ehem Len mengajakku berjalan-jalan ke mall yang memang buka hingga subuh, kan? Pasti aku sangat malu berat! Sebagai gadis remaja, tentu aku ingin berpenampilan terbaik saat keluar rumah!

Tapi setelah melihat deathglare dari Len, aku pun menurut saja. Aku pun mengambil sprei-sprei kasurku yang tidak terpakai dan mengikat nya satu sama lain lalu mengikatnya lagi di pembatas balkon. Lalu aku segera turun ke bawah menggunakan sprei itu tanpa rasa takut. Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku sering kabur setelah makan malam ke rumah Miku hanya sekedar buat curhat. Dan aku tidak pernah ketahuan. Hehehe.

"Haha.. Kau memang tidak pantas di sebut gadis. Turun dari lantai dua dengan menggunakan sprei yang diikat kemudian nanti naik lagi adalah sesuatu yang bukan di lakukan oleh seorang gadis" ucap Len sarkastik saat kakiku sudah menyentuh tanah. Sampai sekarang dia tetap shota yang menyebalkan. Aku hanya memandang datar Len dan mengatakan padanya kalau lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Jadi, kami langsung pergi dengan mobilnya.

Len baru saja bisa membawa mobil dan ia akan segera membuat SIM. Ya, walaupun umurnya belum cukup 17 tahun. Ah, apa aku belum mengatakan bahwa tanggal lahir kami juga sama? Berdoa saja nanti kami bisa lolos dari patroli polisi di jalan.

Ya, disini lah aku sekarang. Di dalam mobil bersama dengan sahabat kecilku yang menyebalkan saat tengah malam, tidak tahu mau kemana, dan memakai piyama. Hebat.

"Anggap saja ini kencan rahasia, Rinny~" ujar Len genit seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku terdiam tidak percaya. Dengan situasi yang berantakan ini, kami berkencan? Kami akan berkencan?! Selain shota, menyebalkan, dan gila, ternyata seorang Len Kagamine itu orang yang nekat.

Dan juga mesum.

Dengan mengobrol sedikit dan juga semua bentuk protes ku pada Len, kami terus berada di dalam mobil yang di kendarai oleh pemuda berponytail kecil ini. Ku arahkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Ku lihat bulan purnama yang menyinari kami dengan sinarnya yang sangat menenangkan itu.

Oh, what a shame! Ini sudah tengah malam dan tidak seharusnya aku di sini! Seharusnya aku sekarang ada di kamar dan tidur sambil bermimpi yang indah, kan? Kalau saja mimpi itu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Apalagi jika aku bermimpi mendapat jeruk yang sangaaaaaat besar. Oke, aku jadi ngawur gara-gara situasi ini.

Apa yang Len katakan tadi? Kencan? Ah, seharusnya jika memang sebuah kencan, kenapa dia harus diam-diam begini. Kan aku bisa dandan yang cantik dan menggunakan mini dress warna oranye dengan pin berbentuk jeruk di dada sebelah kanan ku itu. Bukannya piyama begini.

Andai Len tau kalau aku sangat menyukainya.

Wajahku sontak memanas. Tapi aku tetap berusaha memasang wajah cuekku terhadap Len. Apa kau bilang aku tsundere? Aku tidak tsundere! Catat itu!

Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku memang menyukai Len. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, namun Len adalah laki-laki terbaik yang ku ketahui. Apalagi kami sudah bersama selama hampir 17 tahun. Tapi, jangan katakan ini padanya, paham?!

Oke, buang semua pikiran tidak jelas tadi dan kembali ke masa kini. Aku sedikit ketakutan entah karena apa. Mobil terus melaju dengan cepat. Karena jalan sedang lengang dan hanya ada sedikit kendaraan yang sedang melaju.

"Ne, Len. Nanti kalau aku dimarahi oleh otou-san bagaimana?" tanyaku ragu.

"Haha.. Pasti gara-gara mendadak, kamu jadi frustasi begini, Rin" Len tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Biasanya juga kau nekat kabur dari rumah tanpa ada rasa takut. Tapi sekarang kenapa jadi berubah begini?"

Dasar tidak mengerti situasi! Di saat-saat seperti ini masih saja bisa tertawa!

"Apa kau gugup karena kau hanya berdua bersamaku disini, Rinny~" lanjut Len.

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Seluruh suhu tubuhku berpindah ke wajahku seketika. A-apa yang dia katakan tadi? Ta-tapi memang benar. Aku sedikit gugup sekarang. Aku berkencan dengan Len, hanya berdua di dalam mobil. Dan rasanya itu.. Dunia jadi milik kami berdua saja.

"Rin? Hey, Rin?" panggil Len seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan segera aku menstabilkan suhu wajahku dan memperlihatkan cengiranku pada Len. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Dan jangan terlalu banyak melamun. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ini tengah malam. Siapa tau kau akan kerasukan disini" ledeknya lagi. Apa perlu ku katakan lagi bahwa dia sangat menyebalkan?

"Kita di dalam mobil saja. Di luar gelap dan dingin" lanjutnya. Hello, tuan Len Kagamine, siapa juga yang mau keluar? Kita sekarang ada di pinggir jalan tidak tau dimana saat tengah malam. Aku bahkan tidak punya niat untuk beranjak dari sini.

Cukup lama kami diam. Hanya memandangi jalan kota yang lengang dengan satu atau dua kendaraan yang lewat. Lampu-lampu jalan itu membuat jalan yang sepi, jadi terlihat ramai. Ditambah dengan bulan purnama yang terang dan di kelilingi oleh bintang-bintang. Ku lirik sekilas jam digital yang tertera di dashboard mobil Len. Pukul 2.05 am. Ah.. Aku jadi tidak ingin pulang setelah melihat pemandangan indah yang jarang kulihat ini.

"Rin.." panggil Len. Aku hanya berdehem kecil menjawab panggilan Len tanpa memalingkan pandangan ku dari sang rembulan.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir atau membayangkannya saja kalau kita.. Berpacaran?"

Aku spontan menoleh ke arah Len yang ternyata juga mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Ku lihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Len menanyakan hal itu? Dahiku mengernyit. Masih mencerna pertanyaannya yang entah seperti memancingku ini.

Atau ia hanya menjahiliku saja? Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Hahaha.. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu, Len? Tidak seperti biasanya" jawabku dengan tawa yang di buat-buat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Len menggenggam tanganku. Matanya menatap lurus ke iris mataku.

"Rin, aku suka padamu"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Eeeh? A-apa?"

Pikiranku masih belum tersambung. A-apa-apaan ini? Len tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau dia suka padaku. Apa dia sakit? Ya! Len pasti sedang sakit! Angin malam membuatnya seperti ini. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah itu.

"Len, kau sedang sakit?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ini sebelum semakin jauh. Sebelum aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk berhambur memeluknya sekarang. Sebelum aku berteriak bahwa aku juga menyukainya.

"Tidak, Rin. Aku sehat dan aku benar-benar sadar kalau aku suka padamu, Rin Kagamine" jawab Len tegas. Wajahku sontak memerah kembali. Rasa hangat dari tangan Len menjalar ke tubuh ku melalui tanganku yang ia genggam erat. Aku menatap intens mata aquamarine yang dimiliki Len. Tidak ada tanda kejahilan disana.

Jadi Len juga menyukaiku? Perasaanku terbalaskan?

"Sejak kita memasuki dunia remaja, rasa itu muncul dan tumbuh, Rin. Karena hanya kau yang selalu ada di dalam jangkauanku. Di dalam pandanganku. Dan aku ingin terus begitu. Rin Kagamine, jadilah milikku"

Tahan, Rin! Tahan keinginanmu untuk memeluk tubuh pemuda di hadapanmu yang tadi mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti itu! Kau lihat? Wajahmu sama merahnya dengan wajahnya.

Len semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tanganku. "Rin, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berpacaran saja? Teman-teman bilang kita akan sangat cocok, bukan?"

Dengan cepat aku memukul kepala Len. Kesal, sih. Aku memandang datar Len yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Aku salah apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu menambahkan kalimat itu, bodoh. Tidak romantis!" kesalku.

Len tertawa dan mengacak-acak puncak kepalaku. Sedikit merusak tatanan pita putih di kepalaku itu. "Memangnya ada yang lebih romantis dari menculik anak gadis tengah malam yang memakai piyama demi mengutarakan perasaanku padanya?"

"Ini lebih mirip Pajama Drive" gumamku mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja kualami malam ini.

"Jadi, Rin.. Ehem.. Mau menjadi milikku? Berada terus di dalam pengawasanku. Dan terus menggenggam erat tanganku? Dari gelagatmu, aku sudah tau kalau kau mau" ledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Baiklah aku tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyebalkan.

Kenapa bisa aku menyukai orang ini?

"Dasar" umpatku dengan wajah memerah. "Baiklah.. Aku—"

"RIN KAGAMINE!"

Yak! Suara siapa itu?! Membuat telingaku hampir pecah saja.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" umpatku.

"Rin! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu? Kita harus sekolah!"

Aku langsung bangun dari tidurku. Mimpi! Mimpi? Eeehh yang tadi itu cuma mimpi? Aku melihat sekelilingku. Aku ada di kamarku. Dan Len Kagamine, tetangga sekaligus sahabatku dari kecil sudah berada di hadapanku. Membangunkanku yang memang sering terlambat bangun pagi.

Len? Orang yang semalam menculik dan menyatakan cinta padaku itu hanya ilusi mimpi belaka? Benarkah itu? Aku sedikit senang dengan kenyataan ini karena tidak mungkin aku akan berpacaran dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti dia, bukan?

Namun, ada sedikit perasaan sedih saat aku mengetahui kalau ini hanya mimpi. Itu berarti, Len tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padaku, kan? Seperti perasaanku padanya.

"Rin? Hey, Rin? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Len seraya melambaikan tanganya di hadapan wajahku. Aku seperti merasakan de javu. Tapi sangat sayang jika itu hanyalah mimpi. Baiklah, aku akan memastikan bahwa ini adalah mimpi atau kenyataan.

"Len, jawab pertanyaanku, semalam kau dimana dan sedang apa"

Len sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian berpikir-pikir sebentar. Sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam. "Aku pergi ke lapangan futsal bersama Kaito, Mikuo, dan Gakupo"

"Jam berapa kau pulang ke rumah?"

Len kembali menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kubaca. "Mungkin jam 2.05 am?"

Ah, jam segitu kan kami berada di dalam mobil tadi malam. Ternyata benar itu semua hanya mimpi. Ah, aku tidak mau semua yang ku ingin kan hanya sebuah ilusi! Aku ingin menjadi milik Len, selalu berada di dalam pengawasannya, dan selalu menggenggam erat tangannya.

Aku mau Len menjadi milikku!

Aku pun berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku sendiri. Meninggalkan Len yang berada di pinggir ranjangku. Menyadari bahwa kejadian 'Pajama Drive' semalam ternyata hanya mimpi membuatku tidak semangat. Namun ketika aku sampai tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, aku mendengar Len berkata,

"Aku bohong, Rin"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Melihat Len yang tersenyum jahil padaku dengan pose cool nya –memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku seragam. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Jadi, semalam..

"Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana ekspresimu saat kau menerimaku dan bagaimana suhu tubuhmu saat kau berhambur memelukku, Rin" ledeknya. "Kau tau, aku hampir kehabisan napas gara-gara itu"

Oh, Kami-sama, pemuda ini!

"Len! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriakku seraya mendekatinya. Tanganku bersiap untuk memukul kepalanya yang berisi 1001 macam kejahilannya itu. Namun ketika aku melayangkan tanganku ke kepalanya, ia menarik tanganku beserta aku nya juga ke pelukannya. Wajahku sontak memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, BakaLen! Lepaskan aku!" teriakku yang tertahan di dalam pelukannya. Aku sedikit memberontak agar, ehem aku tidak terlepas dari pelukannya yang hangat itu. Namun, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai pelukannya, bukan?

Sudah ku katakan aku tidak tsundere!

"Fufu.. Rinny~ Tsundere mu kambuh lagi" ledeknya lagi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Aku tidak tsun—"

"Sudah ku bilang, kan? Kau milikku. Tetaplah ada di dalam pengawasanku. Dan terus genggam erat tanganku. Berarti tetap diam dan tenang dalam pelukanku juga termasuk, bukan?"

Wajahku memerah tidak karuan. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan pelukan Len –walau sedikit tidak rela dan berlari memasuki kamar mandi setelah berkata "Baka Banana Freak Len!"

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke pintu kamar mandi saat aku mendengar kekehan Len yang melihat tingkahku. Aku meraba wajahku. Panas. Ini tidak mimpi! Ini bukan mimpi!

"Tentu saja ini bukan mimpi, Rin. Tapi, kau mengulang kejadian semalam di dalam mimpimu, ya?" ledeknya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali. "Apakah kejadian Pajama Drive membuatmu sangat senang hingga terbawa ke dalam mimpi? Manis sekali"

"Diam kau, Shota!"

Ya! Ini bukan mimpi! Benar apa yang di bicarakan Len. Aku terlalu senang hingga aku terus memikirkannya sampai aku tertidur dan bertemu kejadian itu kembali di dalam mimpiku. Len.. Len jadi milikku! Len milikku! Dan aku jadi milik Len! Oh, Kami-sama, terima kasih!

"Dan terima kasih juga untukmu, Pajama Drive"

.

.

.

.

.

How? :3 Ya ya ya, Ay-chan tau kalo ini gaje abis, mak sumpah :3 Minta kritik sarannya senpai, onegai! RnR yaaa ^^


End file.
